


I Couldn't Resist

by BlueJayBird13



Series: Hermitblr Demise [3]
Category: Hermitblr Demise 3 - Fandom
Genre: Arsonist dies by fire, Betrayal / Backstab, I know you're dead but I'm killing you deader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: “Quite poetic isn’t it?” She muttered to herself. “That an arsonist would die by the flame.”
Series: Hermitblr Demise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949284
Kudos: 2





	I Couldn't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attack on Lyn! I know you're already dead, but as they say, 'kill them deader".
> 
> Lyn's minesona (Alive version cause I wrote most of this while you were still alive): https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/716434635634245712/756566027177033921/lynref2.png?width=181&height=261

Cobwebs are easy to get when you have access to commands, admin or not. In this case it was command block  _ magic _ . For a trap.

* * *

Lyn had been soaring around her base, working on the finer details of it. Soon she had grown tired, and so coasted down through her massive front door and hallway, headed to her bedroom for a rest.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't the only one there. And the other person didn't have the friendliest of intentions… 

Lyn had pulled out her communicator and was flicking through the messages, while she glided towards her room. That was her mistake. A shimmery net of cobwebs had been stretched across her hallway, and if Lyn had been looking, she would have seen it. However, she was too focused on finding out what was happening with the rest of the server and thereby didn't notice that the net of cobwebs was there until she slammed into it, the strands wrapping around her galaxy wings.

Her wings got pinned by her side, the sticky strands of the cobwebs restricting Lyn’s movement, like she was stuck in a bowl of syrup.

A hooded figure walked out of the shadows. They looked up at Lyn, and slowly removed the hood from their head, revealing a fellow arsonist. Someone from Lyn’s team. Arij. 

Lyn froze, staring down at her.   
  
“Why?” She asked, scared. Arij shrugged.

“I guess this is a backstab, of sorts.” Arij commented, still looking up at Lyn. A grin spread over her face, as she continued talking. “But I couldn’t resist.”

You would have seen right when Lyn realised what was going to happen. She started squirming in the web again, desperately trying to get free. Soon, she gave up on trying to wriggle out of the net, as the sticky strands had winded themselves around her, and so she was trying to reach her sword. To cut the webs. To get away. However, the webs had pulled her sword away from her, and it was dangling just out of her reach.

Lyn heard movement below her, and looked down. Arij had walked over, and was standing next to a lever, the stone handle  _ glowing _ . 

Arij looked up at Lyn. Lyn looked down at Arij.

Arij was the first to move. 

“I guess this is goodbye~” She said, in a sing-song voice, a smile curving over her face.

She pulled on the lever, and a patch of fire underneath Lyn burst into life. The smoke immediately covered Lyn’s vision, and made her struggle to breathe. 

_ It was a cloying scent that made her think of blaze attacks. Throwing fire, burning everything in their path. _

Lyn hung there, frozen with fear.  _ She didn’t want to die _ .

A ‘twang’ sound echoed throughout the area. Lyn slowly looked up as she heard another, and another. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she saw the strands of cobwebs breaking. Another twang sounded, and Lyn felt herself drop. The cobwebs caught her again, but this time she was hanging so much closer to the flames.

Lyn looked up at Arij, who was watching the events unfold, a ghoulish grin spread over her face. 

“Please…” Lyn whispered.

“Don’t do this.”   
  
Arji laughed, the sound echoing around the hall.

"It's too late." She chuckled, as another twang was heard. Lyn looked up, and as if in slow motion, she saw the final strands break, and the whole net, her with it, came tumbling down.

Lyn smashed into the flames, feeling them lick all over her body. Then the pain started, and Lyn almost blacked out. Through the haze, she could dimly hear Arij laugh, the sound pounding through Lyn’s head.

Then the world went black.

< **Lynauxa burned alive** >

Arij watched as Lyn’s items popped out of existence in the flames. 

“Quite poetic isn’t it?” She muttered to herself. “That an arsonist would die by the flame.”

Arij sighed, and pulled her command block out of her pocket. She typed a line of code into it, and activated it, teleporting away.


End file.
